User blog:Smailiww/PE Proposal - Meryn Trant (TV show)
My pure evil proposal is the TV show version of Ser Meryn Trant. Who is He and What Has He Done? Ser Meryn Trant is a member of House Trant who became a member of Robert Baratheon's Kingsguard following Robert's Rebellion. Meryn is first seen in late Season 1, where he is sent by the Lannisters to capture Arya Stark following her father Eddard's arrest. Arya's swordfight teacher, Syrio Forel, attempts to defend her, but Meryn draws his sword, presumably killing him. Following Ned's execution, Joffrey orders Meryn to slap Sansa, who does it indifferently and callously. During the Tourney of the Hand, Meryn coldly pours wine down Dontos Hollard's throat with three other members of the Kingsguard. After Sansa's brother Robb triumphs in the Battle of Oxcross, Joffrey has her brought to court, where he commands Meryn to beat Sansa. There, he punches her in the stomach, strips her, and proceeds to beat her further. Even the brutal Sandor Clegane is disgusted by Meryn's actions. When a riot occurs in King's Landing, Meryn refuses to rescue Sansa, using "I take orders from the king" as an excuse to not go. During Tyrion's trial, he testifies against him, claiming that Tyrion compared Joffrey to the Mad King and had threatened both of them. While this is technically true, Tyrion defends himself by saying that Joffrey and Meryn were beating Sansa Stark, but Tywin shuts him down. Meryn's Moral Event Horizon comes at Season 5. He is sent to escort Mace Tyrell to deal with the Crown's debts with the Iron Bank. He arrives at a brothel, where he is offered multiple but declines due to them being "too old". Disgusted, the brothel brings him three young girls, who he beats for fun. While the first two scream, the third did not. He tells the first two to get out and punches the third. When she recovers, she reveals herself to be Arya Stark, who gives him a prolonged, gruesome death for killing Syrio. Even with such a brutal death, there is not a single viewer who felt sorry for this man. Freudian Excuse/Mitigating Factors None that shows. He is a pedophilic, sadistic coward with no known redeeming qualities, who kills innocents and beats women without a hint of remorse, using the excuse of "taking orders only from the king" as a way to cover up his deeds. Even Joffrey, a Pure Evil villain, seems to love his "father" in his own twisted way and had a bit of an excuse of bad parenting. You could argue that he is loyal to Joffrey and the Lannisters, but that is more or less because they allow Trant to commit his actions without consequences. Heinous Standard This may be a hard one. Game of Thrones is an extremely dark show, with PE villains such as Ramsay Bolton and Gregor Clegane surpassing Meryn on overall heinousness. However, like several other less important PE villains in the series such as Craster, Meryn does stand out in his own way, as a sadistic, cowardly pedophile and child-beater who butt-kisses the king just so he can get away with his crimes. Final Verdict It's possible. Meryn Trant is an absolutely despicable person with no redeeming qualities, but then again, the heinous standard may bring the likelihood down a bit. Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Finished Proposals